Sega
: Синагава, ТокиоИнформация на сайте компании Офисы филиалов: : Ирвайн : Брентфорд, Лондон : Сеул |ключевые фигуры = Хадзимэ Сатоми, CEO Sega Holdings, Джон Ченг, CEO SOA; Юрген Пост, CEO SOE; Хисао Огути, Президент; , , — геймдизайнеры. |число сотрудников = 4865 (2014 год) |отрасль = Видеоигры (производство игровых консолей) |продукция = До 2001 года: sg1000Master System Genesis / Mega Drive Game Gear Nomad Pico Saturn Dreamcast После 2001 года: Серии игр Sonic the Hedgehog Phantasy Star Virtua Fighter Puyo Puyo Shining Shenmue Yakuza The House of the Dead Valkyria Chronicles Sakura Wars Super Monkey Ball Virtua Tennis Total War Football Manager Shinobi Company of Heroes Megami Tensei |оборот = 396,7 млрд иен (2011) |чистая прибыль = 33 млрд иен (2013) |сайт = Sega of America Sega of Japan Sega of Europe }} , известна как Sega Corporation, Sega Enterprises, Service Games или просто Sega — международная компания, производившая видеоигры и оборудование для них до 2001 года. После реструктуризации компания в основном занимается разработкой и издательством игр на различные игровые платформы. Основной офис Sega находится в специальном районе Токио Синагава. Филиал Sega of America находится в Ирвайне (Калифорния), где занимаются распространением игр и автоматов в странах Северной Америки. Офис Sega Europe расположен в Брентфорде (пригород Лондона), Sega Publishing Korea — в Сеуле. История 1940—1988 годы Sega была основана в 1940 году под первоначальным названием Standard Games в городе Гонолулу (Гавайи) Мартином Бромли, Ирвином Бромбергом и Джеймсом Хампертом с целью предоставления платных развлечений американским солдатам на военных базах. Бромли предложил перевести штаб-квартиру в Токио, Япония в 1951 году, и в 1952 году была основана компания Service Games of Japan. В 1954 году американский бизнесмен Дэвид Розен основал в Токио компанию Rosen Enterprises для экспорта и импорта развлекательных товаров. Когда компания начала поставлять монетные кабины мгновенной фотографии, её бизнес быстро пошёл в гору: эти системы оказались очень популярными в Японии. Вскоре Rosen Enterprises стала импортировать монетные электромеханические игры. Rosen Enterprises и Service Games of Japan объединились в 1965 году в Sega Enterprises. В течение года новая компания создала симулятор субмарины Periscope, который стал хитом во всём мире. В 1969 году Gulf and Western Industries купила Sega, а Розен остался главным исполнительным директором подразделения Sega Division. Под его управлением Sega продолжила расти и процветать. В видеоиграх компания стала известной благодаря таким разработкам, как Frogger и Zaxxon. Прибыль Sega в 1982 году составила 214 миллионов долл., и в 1983 году Sega выпустила свою первую игровую консоль SG-1000 и одну из первых игр, использующих лазердиск — Astron Belt. В этом же году Sega сильно пострадала от массового банкротства на игровом рынке. Терпя большие убытки, корпорация Gulf and Western Industries продала американские активы Sega компании Bally Manufacturing. Японские активы Sega были приобретены за 38 млн долл. группой инвесторов под управлением Розена и Хаяо Накаямой, японским бизнесменом, владельцем дистрибьюторской компании, которая была приобретена Розеном в 1979 году. Накаяма стал новым исполнительным директором Sega, а Розен — главой филиала Sega в США под названием Sega of America. В 1984 году японский концерн CSK купил Sega и переименовал её в Sega Enterprises Ltd. Штаб-квартира компании находилась в Японии, и через два года владельцы провели размещение её акций на Токийской фондовой бирже. Исао Окава, друг Розена и председатель совета директоров CSK, занял пост председателя и в Sega. В 1986 году Sega of America стала расширять рынок видеоигр в Соединённых Штатах. Sega также выпустила первую игру про Alex Kidd, который до 1991 года был её талисманом. 1989—2001 годы thumb|[[Ёж Соник|Соник с 1991 года является официальным талисманом Sega]] С презентацией Sega Mega Drive/Sega Genesis в 1987 году Sega стала вторым по величине разработчиком игр в мире (после Nintendo). 1990 год был ознаменован сменой курса, ориентацией на более взрослую аудиторию, чем у Nintendo, и появлением таких слоганов, как: «Genesis does what Nintendon’t» (игра слов: «Nintendo» и «don’t» — «Genesis делает то, что Nintendo не делает», хотя ответ Nintendo тоже не заставил себя ждать и их консоль в США проходила под слоганом «Nintendo is what Genesisn’t»). Sega также сменила свой талисман, и им стал ёж Соник. Также успех Sega Mega Drive/Sega Genesis позволил захватить 65 % рынка Соединённых Штатов. Однако после выхода игр от Nintendo для Super Nintendo Entertainment System таких, как Super Mario World и The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, эта доля уменьшилась до 35 %. В 1994 году Sega в союзе с TimeWarner запустила The Sega Channel, по которому обладатели Sega Mega Drive/Sega Genesis могли скачивать игры. Также в 1994 году Sega выпустила Sega Saturn в Японии, а чуть позже, в 1995 — и в Соединённых Штатах. Хотя Saturn хорошо продавался в Японии, он не смог добиться значительных успехов на рынке США, что привело к падению прибыли. Для того, чтобы выбраться из подавляющего долга, Sega выпустила в 1998 году на рынок Японии консоль Dreamcast, а 9 сентября 1999 года — и на рынок США. Тогда Dreamcast стала наиболее быстро продаваемой консолью до выхода в 2000 году Sony PlayStation 2. thumb|[[Dreamcast — последняя консоль компании Sega]] Хотя Dreamcast поначалу оказался успешен, он не смог выстоять в схватке с PlayStation 2, Xbox и Nintendo GameCube. В 2000 году Sega Enterprises переименовалось в Sega Corporation, в следующем году производство Dreamcast было прекращено, а Sega перестала производить домашние игровые платформы. 2001 год—настоящее время В 2001 году произошла кардинальная смена курса: Sega прекратила производить домашние консоли, но её аркадный автомат Sega NAOMI всё ещё производился. Компания переключилась на производство игр для всех платформ других компаний, включая Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable и Xbox. В 2003 году настали очень тяжёлые времена. После смерти Исао Окавы, который потратил более 40 млн долл. на развитие Sega, CSK выставила Sega Corporation на аукцион. Первым претендентом оказалась Sammy, но эта сделка так и не состоялась. Другими претендентами были Namco, Electronic Arts и Microsoft. В августе 2003 года Sammy купила 22 % акций и председатель совета директоров Sammy Хадзимэ Сатоми стал исполнительным директором Sega. Под его руководством Sega впервые получила прибыль. В середине 2004 года Sammy приобрела уже контрольный пакет акций стоимостью в 1,1 млрд долл., и была создана новая компания Sega Sammy Holdings — один из крупнейших производителей компьютерных игр. В этом же году компания SIMS стала независимой от Sega. 9 марта 2005 года Sega купила британскую компанию Creative Assembly (известную по серии игр Total War), но продала Visual Concepts американскому издателю Take-Two Interactive. В 2006 году Sega купила компанию Sports Interactive, которая выпускает известную серию игр под названием Football Manager. Начиная с 2003 года компания сотрудничает с западными разработчиками, такими как, Obsidian Entertainment, Gearbox Software и BioWare, но закрывает свои студии: Sega Studio USA после выхода игры Nights: Journey of Dreams объединилась с Sonic Team, Sega Studios San Francisco была закрыта после выхода игры Iron Man 2, и Sega Racing Studio, которую купила компания Codemasters. В 2010 году Sega игры с Dreamcast переиздаёт в онлайн-сервисы. За 3 года было портировано 6 игр на консоли седьмого поколения. В этом же году Sonic Team разработала первый эпизод игры Sonic the Hedgehog 4. Sega купила в 2011 году компанию Three Rings Design и создала новую внутреннию студию Yakuza, в которую были переведены сотрудники New Entertainment R&D Dept, создавшая серии игр Super Monkey Ball и Yakuza. В 2013 году Sega купила компанию-разработчика Relic Entertainment за 26,6 миллионов долларов . В этом же году издатель приобрёл фирму Index Corporation, в составе которой находится компания Atlus . Внутренняя структура thumb|250px|3-й корпус штаб-квартиры Sega в [[Хигаси-Кодзия (квартал)|Хигаси-Кодзия, (р-н Ота)]] В 1980 году корпорация разделилась на десять команд, имеющих порядковые номера. В 2000 году Sega решила преобразовать свои команды в отдельных разработчиков с соответствующим изменением названия. Однако AM8 сменила название на Sonic Team ещё при выходе первой игры из серии Sonic the Hedgehog. С 2003 года происходит укрупнение внутренних студий. В этом же году United Game Artists объединились с Sonic Team, а в 2004 году WOW Entertainment и Overworks объединились и стали называться Sega WOW. Hitmaker и Sega Rosso после объединения стали называться Sega AM3. Кроме того, с 2004 года компания разделилась на 2 научно-исследовательских отдела ( ): потребительский и отдел развлечений. Первый отдел занимается в основном разработкой игр на консоли, компьютеры и мобильные устройства. Руководит потребительским отделом . В отделе развлечения в основном работают над созданием игр для аркадных автоматов. Глава отделения — Хироси Яги. Студии Sega Потребительский отдел * Sonic Team — серии Sonic the Hedgehog, Nights into Dreams…, Phantasy Star Online, Puyo Puyo и Burning Rangers. * New Entertainment R&D Dept. — серии Yakuza и Super Monkey Ball. * Yakuza Studio — Binary Domain, Yakuza 5 и Kurohyo 2: Ryu ga Gotoku Ashura Hen. * SEGA Sports R&D — Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games и Virtua Striker 4. * Sega Networks — * Mobile Contents Development Dept — Brain Trainer Portable. Отдел развлечений * AM Software R&D Dept. 1 — серии Valkyria Chronicles, The House of the Dead. * AM Software R&D Dept. 2 — серии игр Virtua Fighter, Daytona USA, After Burner, Out Run, Virtua Cop и Shenmue. * AM Software R&D Dept. 3 — серии Initial D, Crazy Taxi, Virtual On и Virtua Tennis. * Family Entertainment R&D Dept. — Mushiking: King of the Beetles, Oshare Majo: Love and Berry, Dinosaur King. Прочие студии * The Creative Assembly — серия Total War, Viking: Battle for Asgard, Alien: Isolation, Halo Wars 2 * SEGA Studios Australia — London 2012: The Official Video Game of the Olympic Games. * Sports Interactive — серия Football Manager. * Three Rings Design — Doctor Who: Worlds in Time, Spiral Knights. * Hardlight — Sonic Jump, Sonic Dash. * Relic Entertainment — серия Company of Heroes, игры по вселенной Warhammer 40,000, серия игр Homeworld. * Atlus — серии игр Megami Tensei, Dragon's Crown, Persona, Etrian Odyssey, Trauma Center * Amplitude Studios - серия игр Endless Space, Endless Legend, Dungeon of the Endless Продукция Консоли: * SG-1000 * Master System * Game Gear * Sega Mega Drive / Genesis * Saturn * Dreamcast Компьютеры: * SC-3000 Аркадные автоматы: * Sega System 1 * Sega System 2 * Sega System E * Sega System 16 * Sega System 18 * Sega System 24 * Sega System 32 * Sega System C2 * Sega Model 1 * Sega Model 2 * Sega Model 3 * Sega Titan Video * Sega NAOMI * Sega HIKARU * Sega Chihiro * Triforce * Sega Lindbergh * Sega Europa-R * Sega RingEdge * Sega RingWide Литература * Блейк Харрис «Консольные войны: Sega, Nintendo и битва определившая поколение»; «Белое Яблоко», 2015, ISBN 978-5-9903760-7-6 Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт * Sega Retro Категория:Компании, основанные в 1940 году Категория:Производители компьютерных игр Японии Категория:Sega Категория:Ассоциация развлекательного программного обеспечения (ESA) Категория:Издатели компьютерных игр Категория:Компании Токио